Harry Potter and the remaining death eaters
by MajorInk
Summary: 17 years later, Harry and Ron are on a mission to catch the Carrow's. But will they get their in time? or will tragedy strike first?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the remaining Death Eaters**

Harry and Ginny had just waved their goodbyes to Albus and James who are going to Hogwarts, Albus is starting his first year at Hogwarts this year. Now that they had dropped off the kid's Harry and Ron had work to do. It has been 17 years since the fall of the death eaters yet there is still a list at the ministry of magic of wizard's and witches that are death eaters who have been hiding for 17 years. There was only one family that confessed and was spared from going to Azkaban, which was the malfoy's, but there are rumours that lucius malfoy is still a death eater. Ginny is going to stay with Hermione while Ron and Harry (who are both auror's for the ministry) go on a five day trip to try and find Alecto and Amycus Carrow who have been spotted hiding together hiding in a forest just outside of godric's hollow which is where harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione both lived.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Lily walked out of platform 9 ¾ and Ron and harry said there goodbye's to the other's than went outside and apparated just outside the Green Tree forest which is the forest just outside of godric's hollow where the carrow's are said to be hiding. "Well, did you get the tent, health potions and cooking spell book?" asked harry, "yeah Hermione packed it all in the sack before we left to the station. Well which way do you think we should go to start off?" asked Ron. "Let's put on our reflex glasses and then we will see if there are any traces" said harry. Reflex glasses are glasses that show bright yellow traces in places that half blood or pure blood witches and wizards, the Carrow's are both pure bloods so there trace will be even more distinct. There were no signs of the Carrow's so they went north, deeper into the jungle.

After two hours they finally stopped under a tree and had lunch (by using a spell that makes tree leaves chicken sandwiches) and then they went searching again. "Are you sure this is where they were spotted? It's that or these reflex glasses are not working." Said Ron, then he looked up at Harry and realised he was holding up his hand to stop him talking, Harry had seen a faint bright but faint yellow light on his left, he showed Ron "that must mean that they are only half a day ahead of us" said Ron. "Yes, and it also looks like there are four of them, all walking west away from Godric's Hollow" pointed out Harry who had already started walking west, but now at a lot faster pace. "Why don't we just apparate, instead of running?" Ron asked, Harry thought about this for a few seconds then replied "We don't know where they are, we could apparate too far and lose their scent or we could apparate straight into them, and we want to take them by surprise".

After two more hours of constant walking through hard terrain, up hill's and down hill's Ron finally called to stop for a rest. Both men were tired and panting Ron was about to say to camp here for the night but harry said "we have around four more hours of daylight left, I think we should push on for another two hours than make camp, the track will still be clear in the morning and I think the Carrow's and their two companions will be camping soon anyway" said harry. It was clear after one more hour of walking that Harry and Ron were catching up on the four of them, the yellow glow was more clearer and there was more of it, they were probably within four eight hours of the carrow's and the two wizards or witches that they are with.

Ron and Harry found a clearing just after two hours before sundown and made camp. Ron got the tent set up and was lighting a fire for dinner while harry went around the camp putting spell's around the camp. When everything was done, Ron and Harry sat outside the tent by the fire and had dinner. "Do you think that we will catch them tomorrow?" asked Ron, "no, we will push on again tomorrow but they still are ten hours ahead of us, we should catch them in two days. There in no hurry and they don't know that we are chasing them". Replied Harry. "Did you hear that Neville and Luna had their baby last night? It's a boy named Sherlock, Neville must have talked some sense into Luna about the name, she wanted to name him qillixiphi" said Ron and then Harry and Ron laughed and sat in silence, both of them thinking that Their families will have to go camping sometime soon "I am actually thinking of becoming a teacher there myself" said Ron "Really? What position?" asked harry "Defence against Dark Arts, Hermione is helping me to get the job. McGonagall is retiring at the end of this year and guess who is going to be Headmaster? Neville!" said Ron.

Ron and Harry went to sleep relatively early that night because it was an early start in the morning. At the first sign of sunrise they were already on the move. Over night the trail had got dimmer but it was still visible. After an hour of travelling the trail that the four half or pure bloods were leading was obvious. They would go straight west for twenty minutes then go south west for twenty minutes and then west again for ten minutes then a brief stop for ten minutes. Harry and Ron were making up good time and by lunchtime they were only around six hours between them. Throughout the day Ron and Harry would make brief stop's to eat and relax, but not for more than ten minutes and they would only do this once every two hours.

"When we get back, we should organise a camping trip with the longbottom's" said Harry. "Yeah, the twelve of us, it sounds like a good idea. I want to see if Sherlock looks like his mother or father, have you heard from Hagrid lately?" asked Ron. "Hagrid sends an owl usually every week, he is going to be teaching his students about hippogriffs this year. I think that James will really enjoy it" said harry. With an hour until sundown remaining, Harry and Ron made camp, they were only an hour away from where the Carrow's and their companions where and they were probably already camped. "I say that we just have a meal and wait until night time and then we go and check out their camp" said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement then pulled out a chair from Ron's sack and sat under a tree, Ron did the same.

When the sun was fully down Ron and harry packed up and left. "_lumos" _said Ron, Harry did the same, there wands lighted a little but not much to be seen more than twenty metre's away. They set off west, Ron and Harry still had around one hour until they were close to the campsite where the Carrow's and their two companions were. "I say that in half an hour we stop talking and focus on getting into their camp, even though they don't think that there is anyone following them they could still be putting up security spells."

Harry and Ron started to slow down, both of them could feel magic, they could see the campsite just over 100 metres away. There were two tents. In one of the tents there were two shadows clearly visible but they were standing still. The other tent looked to be empty but Harry and Ron both doubted it was. Then Alecto Carrow came out of the second tent, he walked straight over to the first tent. "Please- I don't know where the Potter family live, I have already told you this" The voice was barely more than a croak, it was a male and it sounded like he had been beaten badly. "You filthy half breed, last week you were on the front cover of _the daily prophet _with potter, tell me where he lives NOW!" screamed Alecto, it was clear that they have had this conversation before. "Please, we honestly don't know where the potter's live" Ron almost let out a noise of startled surprise, this voice was clear, It was Luna Longbottom.

"Oh really? Well a little bird told me that you HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH HARRY POTTER SINCE YOU STARTED SCHOOL. NOW, TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES". There was no answer from Luna or the man, than the Carrow spat at one of them and then stormed out. "Time to get out of here" whispered Harry and then they slowly made their way out of the death eater's camp site. After going back about one kilometre Ron finally spoke. "How about we set up a small camp here, no fire of course just a tent?" "Yeah, ok" replied harry. They quickly laid the tent out and went inside. "So there was only one Carrow there and he has two hostages, but we have been following a scent of four people?" questioned Ron. "I know, that must mean that one of the Carrow's has either gone ahead, apparated somewhere else to find other witness's or gone back, but I doubt that or else we would have seen their trail".

"They have Luna but who is the other man? Do you remember who you were on the front cover of the Daily Prophet?" asked Ron. "Yes, I remember now. I was shaking his hand, congratulating him on being captain for the HollyHead Harpies, its Oliver Wood. But if the Carrow's are after me then that means that Ginny and Lily are in danger, and that means your family is in danger too, I say we act tonight" said harry. "I agree, but we have to remember to not kill Alecto Carrow because we need to find out where the other Carrow is, and we have to hit him with a non apparating spell so that he can't apparate". Replied Ron, Harry and Ron went over their final plans then put the tent into the sack and started to make their way back to the Camp site of Alecto Carrow and his two prisoners.

The camp had not changed much in the hour and a half that Ron and Harry had left from it; The Carrow's shadow could be seen in the second tent, he was pacing back and forth. Ron and Harry had decided to wait an hour after the Carrow went to sleep and then to capture him, one that was done Harry would keep the Carrow occupied while Ron went and freed Luna and Oliver Wood. It seemed like a life time to Ron and Harry but finally after sitting still for almost three hours the Carrow had gone into the tent with Luna and Oliver in it, gave them a little bit of food then went back to his tent to sleep. Soon it would be time for Ron and Harry to act.

After an hour of waiting, Harry got up, this was one of the times where he wished that he had not have given his invisibility cloak to James. Ron was to stay where Ron and Harry had been hiding until Harry comes out with Alecto. Harry was in the campsite now, crouching and walking very slowly, making sure that he does not make a sound. It took Harry almost half an hour to get to the outside of the tent. Harry knew he would have to act quickly. It is almost certain that his wand will be within arm reach. The tent was wide open, the Carrow's have grown careless, not using any security and leaving a tent wide open, and even though they knew that the ministry is after them. Harry went into the tent crouching, the tent was fair size, even though It was hard to see he could see that there was one bunk bed about ten step's away, north, where Alecto Carrow was sleeping. To the left was a small bedside table where his wand was.

Harry slowly made his way up, grabbed the Carrow's wand, put it in his back pocket and then grabbed Alecto by the throat and dragged him out of the tent. Harry got all the way out of the tent before Alecto realized what was going on. "Ron, go and release Luna and Oliver" "Ha-Harry P-Potter" said the Carrow who was obviously scared out of his wits. "Yes its Harry Potter '_avaparatias' _(avaparatias is a spell that makes someone unable to apparate for a day). Now I have a few questions for you, so let's take a seat, shall we?"

Alecto refused to move so Harry pointed his wand at him and said "if you don't move I will move you" and reluctantly Alecto moved towards his tent. "Where do you think you're going? The tent where you have been keeping Luna and Oliver" said Harry, who went behind him refusing to lower his wand. In the tent Ron had released Luna from a heap of spells that had been put on Luna and Oliver to keep them in place. "Sit down on that chair" said Harry who indicated a small hair in the corner of the back of the tent. "Ron take Luna and Oliver to the other tent and give them a decent feed' said harry "Alecto and I are going to have a little chat".

"I will give you one chance to answer these questions if you lie, there will be pain, understood" said Harry, Alecto nodded briefly in reply. "First Question, where is your sister Amycus" "I don't know" replied Alecto. "_Imperio!" _"Now where is your sister Amycus?" "She is hiding at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius has told her where you live and she plans to break into your house tomorrow at lunch time and kill you". "Why are you not with her?" "Because she said she was going to try finding lucius and get his help while I stay here and look after the prisoners. She sent me an owl a few hours ago saying this" said Alecto. "Why are you after the Potters" said Harry "because you killed our leader and we want revenge". "Ron, can you take Luna and Oliver to St Mungo's healing centre, I am going to take Alecto back to the ministry". "But Lucius might see you, and word is almost certain to get out if you walk into the ministry with him" said Ron, who had been back long enough to hear that.

The plan was to take Alecto to a secret prison where there were only 10 prisoners, the prison is located in Australia and Harry had chosen a prison in Australia to stop word getting out about Alecto. Harry said his goodbyes to Ron, Luna and Oliver and then apparated with Alecto handcuffed to his arm to Serman Prison in Australia. Harry arrived at the prison and then showed the guards his I.D, even though they knew he was Harry Potter and they took in Alecto. "One last thing, his name is Alecto but don't let word get out, say that his name is Rylee Stilx a professional criminal from England." "Yes sir" and then Harry Potter turned around and apparated to 13 Helga Street, Godrics hollow which is the house of Hermione and Ron Weasley.

It was around midnight when Harry Potter apparated at the doorsteps of 13 Helga street. Harry knocked on the door and Hermione opened it about a minute later. "Harry! Are you alright? Is Ron alright? Why are you back so early" "Hermione everything is alright, if you let me in I will explain everything" "of course Harry come in". Hermione gave Harry a coffee and then they sat down and Harry explained everything. "Hermione I am going to need your help, tomorrow you are going to have to go to my place and tell Ginny whats going on and then get Lily out of there. If Ginny leaves then we can't catch Amycus Carrow" "Ok Harry but we are going to have to do it way before lunchtime, now Harry you really nead some sleep, you can use Hugo's bed".

Harry hated when his family was in danger and the best thing that he could do was to not be seen. Harry and Ron were not due back for another three days and if word gets out to Amycus that Harry was back, she would stay in hiding and the ministry of magic would risk not catching the death eater. It was eight o clock in the morning and Hermione had just left to Harry and Ginny's house a few streets away to tell Ginny and to bring back Lily. Lily would be staying with Molly and Arthur until this was over. Harry tried to pass time by reading the daily prophet but it was no use, he could not concentrate knowing that his wife and daughter were probably being watched right now by at least one death eater.

Finally Harry's mind was distracted when Ron walked through the door. "Oh Harry, Where is Hermione" said Ron. "She is at my place telling Ginny about what is going on and bringing Lily to your Mum and Dad's. Where did you stay last night and have you been seen?" Asked harry. "I stayed the night at Luna's, Oliver had to stay back for medical treatment but Luna was cleared fairly quickly" said Ron. "Are we still going to cut off Amycus from getting into your house" asked Ron "yes, my plan is that you and me stay together hiding in the next door neighbor's backyard where we will have a clear view of the front (we won't be able to see the back because of a fence) while Kingsly Shacklebolt and Seamus Finnegan stay around the back of my house to stop her or them if they come that way".

Finally, it was time. Seamus and Kingsly were already behind the Potter's house waiting, the tricky part was to get Harry and Ron to their next door neighbor's without being seen. They decided to apparate into the neighbor's back yard. It was just before eleven o clock so they had to hurry. Ron and Harry could see Kingsley and Seamus guarding the back door. Harry and Ron moved to the side of their neighbors where they hid behind a large bush, wide enough to cover them but they still have a clear view of their surroundings. Both of the didn't dare to talk, there was too much at stake so they just sat in silence, waiting for the first sign of Amycus going into the house. Half an hour later Ron nudged Harry and pointed to a house across the road, Amycus was standing behind it but she was not alone, there were five others with her.

"Change of plan, Ron go back and get Hermione, then come back here behind the bush let's make this a five vs. five duel. There were lots of problems at the moment; Ginny was still in the house, Harry has to get to Seamus and Kingsley to tell them whats going on, which leaves the back door unguarded but Harry didn't have much time to think about this, The Carrow and her four companions were making their way to Harry and Ginny's house now. They will be there in about five minutes. Harry made a decision, he left where he was hiding and slowly went out the back and to his house. Quickly he told Seamus and Kingsly what was going on. Than the three of them went back to the bush where they were hiding. Ron was already back with Hermione. "Alright when they step on the front yard of my house that's when we attack, make sure that none of them can go around to the back, try only to hurt but not kill." Said Harry, The Death Eaters were almost at the yard now "NOW" screamed Ron and they all got up".

Ron was taking care of the Carrow, Harry (to his surprise) found lucius Malfoy out there fighting Kingsly Shacklebolt, then there were three other death eaters that Harry had never seen before. Harry and Hermione were fighting side by side fighting the two death eaters that had never been seen before, Seamus was dueling the other and had almost already taken the young dark man out, than without warning Ginny came out of the house, she instantly killed The death eater that harry was fighting, Hermione had just knocked out the death eater she was fighting so Ginny, Hermione and Harry rushed over to the other side of the lawn were Ron was on even terms with the Carrow, there wands about half way each and Kingsly, slowly losing to Lucius. Harry went over to the Carrow and together, Harry and Ron Knocked out Amycus Carrow. Lucius saw Amycus go down and looked like giving up, and then with all his effort he tried his hardest to kill Ginny "_avada kadavra" _but Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus (who had just blown half of Lucius's hair off)Ron and Ginny took lucius down in five seconds, Lucius's wand flew from his hand than Harry and Ron chained the four death eaters still alive up.

"Were you thinking of starting up the Death Eaters again where you? Never should have trusted you. There will be a nice and warm cell for all of you at Azkaban." "Come quick its Kingsly! I think that he is dead" screamed Ginny, Harry ran tears swelling in his eyes, In recent years Harry and Kingsly had became close friends and Harry did not want to believe that he was dead.

**1 week later**

Malfoy and the other death eaters were sentenced to life in Azkaban; Kingsly Shacklebolt had a public funeral with people with people like: Neville, Molly and Arthur, Ron, Luna, and over two hundred more. Kinsley's family (his wife and daughter) were given a life time of money. Harry knew that this was not the end, now that Lucius was in Azkaban he knew that Draco will be up to something. Draco, and his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the remaining Death Eaters**

Harry and Ginny had just waved their goodbyes to Albus and James who are going to Hogwarts, Albus is starting his first year at Hogwarts this year. Now that they had dropped off the kid's Harry and Ron had work to do. It has been 17 years since the fall of the death eaters yet there is still a list at the ministry of magic of wizard's and witches that are death eaters who have been hiding for 17 years. There was only one family that confessed and was spared from going to Azkaban, which was the malfoy's, but there are rumours that lucius malfoy is still a death eater. Ginny is going to stay with Hermione while Ron and Harry (who are both auror's for the ministry) go on a five day trip to try and find Alecto and Amycus Carrow who have been spotted hiding together hiding in a forest just outside of godric's hollow which is where harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione both lived.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Lily walked out of platform 9 ¾ and Ron and harry said there goodbye's to the other's than went outside and apparated just outside the Green Tree forest which is the forest just outside of godric's hollow where the carrow's are said to be hiding. "Well, did you get the tent, health potions and cooking spell book?" asked harry, "yeah Hermione packed it all in the sack before we left to the station. Well which way do you think we should go to start off?" asked Ron. "Let's put on our reflex glasses and then we will see if there are any traces" said harry. Reflex glasses are glasses that show bright yellow traces in places that half blood or pure blood witches and wizards, the Carrow's are both pure bloods so there trace will be even more distinct. There were no signs of the Carrow's so they went north, deeper into the jungle.

After two hours they finally stopped under a tree and had lunch (by using a spell that makes tree leaves chicken sandwiches) and then they went searching again. "Are you sure this is where they were spotted? It's that or these reflex glasses are not working." Said Ron, then he looked up at Harry and realised he was holding up his hand to stop him talking, Harry had seen a faint bright but faint yellow light on his left, he showed Ron "that must mean that they are only half a day ahead of us" said Ron. "Yes, and it also looks like there are four of them, all walking west away from Godric's Hollow" pointed out Harry who had already started walking west, but now at a lot faster pace. "Why don't we just apparate, instead of running?" Ron asked, Harry thought about this for a few seconds then replied "We don't know where they are, we could apparate too far and lose their scent or we could apparate straight into them, and we want to take them by surprise".

After two more hours of constant walking through hard terrain, up hill's and down hill's Ron finally called to stop for a rest. Both men were tired and panting Ron was about to say to camp here for the night but harry said "we have around four more hours of daylight left, I think we should push on for another two hours than make camp, the track will still be clear in the morning and I think the Carrow's and their two companions will be camping soon anyway" said harry. It was clear after one more hour of walking that Harry and Ron were catching up on the four of them, the yellow glow was more clearer and there was more of it, they were probably within four eight hours of the carrow's and the two wizards or witches that they are with.

Ron and Harry found a clearing just after two hours before sundown and made camp. Ron got the tent set up and was lighting a fire for dinner while harry went around the camp putting spell's around the camp. When everything was done, Ron and Harry sat outside the tent by the fire and had dinner. "Do you think that we will catch them tomorrow?" asked Ron, "no, we will push on again tomorrow but they still are ten hours ahead of us, we should catch them in two days. There in no hurry and they don't know that we are chasing them". Replied Harry. "Did you hear that Neville and Luna had their baby last night? It's a boy named Sherlock, Neville must have talked some sense into Luna about the name, she wanted to name him qillixiphi" said Ron and then Harry and Ron laughed and sat in silence, both of them thinking that Their families will have to go camping sometime soon "I am actually thinking of becoming a teacher there myself" said Ron "Really? What position?" asked harry "Defence against Dark Arts, Hermione is helping me to get the job. McGonagall is retiring at the end of this year and guess who is going to be Headmaster? Neville!" said Ron.

Ron and Harry went to sleep relatively early that night because it was an early start in the morning. At the first sign of sunrise they were already on the move. Over night the trail had got dimmer but it was still visible. After an hour of travelling the trail that the four half or pure bloods were leading was obvious. They would go straight west for twenty minutes then go south west for twenty minutes and then west again for ten minutes then a brief stop for ten minutes. Harry and Ron were making up good time and by lunchtime they were only around six hours between them. Throughout the day Ron and Harry would make brief stop's to eat and relax, but not for more than ten minutes and they would only do this once every two hours.

"When we get back, we should organise a camping trip with the longbottom's" said Harry. "Yeah, the twelve of us, it sounds like a good idea. I want to see if Sherlock looks like his mother or father, have you heard from Hagrid lately?" asked Ron. "Hagrid sends an owl usually every week, he is going to be teaching his students about hippogriffs this year. I think that James will really enjoy it" said harry. With an hour until sundown remaining, Harry and Ron made camp, they were only an hour away from where the Carrow's and their companions where and they were probably already camped. "I say that we just have a meal and wait until night time and then we go and check out their camp" said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement then pulled out a chair from Ron's sack and sat under a tree, Ron did the same.

When the sun was fully down Ron and harry packed up and left. "_lumos" _said Ron, Harry did the same, there wands lighted a little but not much to be seen more than twenty metre's away. They set off west, Ron and Harry still had around one hour until they were close to the campsite where the Carrow's and their two companions were. "I say that in half an hour we stop talking and focus on getting into their camp, even though they don't think that there is anyone following them they could still be putting up security spells."

Harry and Ron started to slow down, both of them could feel magic, they could see the campsite just over 100 metres away. There were two tents. In one of the tents there were two shadows clearly visible but they were standing still. The other tent looked to be empty but Harry and Ron both doubted it was. Then Alecto Carrow came out of the second tent, he walked straight over to the first tent. "Please- I don't know where the Potter family live, I have already told you this" The voice was barely more than a croak, it was a male and it sounded like he had been beaten badly. "You filthy half breed, last week you were on the front cover of _the daily prophet _with potter, tell me where he lives NOW!" screamed Alecto, it was clear that they have had this conversation before. "Please, we honestly don't know where the potter's live" Ron almost let out a noise of startled surprise, this voice was clear, It was Luna Longbottom.

"Oh really? Well a little bird told me that you HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH HARRY POTTER SINCE YOU STARTED SCHOOL. NOW, TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES". There was no answer from Luna or the man, than the Carrow spat at one of them and then stormed out. "Time to get out of here" whispered Harry and then they slowly made their way out of the death eater's camp site. After going back about one kilometre Ron finally spoke. "How about we set up a small camp here, no fire of course just a tent?" "Yeah, ok" replied harry. They quickly laid the tent out and went inside. "So there was only one Carrow there and he has two hostages, but we have been following a scent of four people?" questioned Ron. "I know, that must mean that one of the Carrow's has either gone ahead, apparated somewhere else to find other witness's or gone back, but I doubt that or else we would have seen their trail".

"They have Luna but who is the other man? Do you remember who you were on the front cover of the Daily Prophet?" asked Ron. "Yes, I remember now. I was shaking his hand, congratulating him on being captain for the HollyHead Harpies, its Oliver Wood. But if the Carrow's are after me then that means that Ginny and Lily are in danger, and that means your family is in danger too, I say we act tonight" said harry. "I agree, but we have to remember to not kill Alecto Carrow because we need to find out where the other Carrow is, and we have to hit him with a non apparating spell so that he can't apparate". Replied Ron, Harry and Ron went over their final plans then put the tent into the sack and started to make their way back to the Camp site of Alecto Carrow and his two prisoners.

The camp had not changed much in the hour and a half that Ron and Harry had left from it; The Carrow's shadow could be seen in the second tent, he was pacing back and forth. Ron and Harry had decided to wait an hour after the Carrow went to sleep and then to capture him, one that was done Harry would keep the Carrow occupied while Ron went and freed Luna and Oliver Wood. It seemed like a life time to Ron and Harry but finally after sitting still for almost three hours the Carrow had gone into the tent with Luna and Oliver in it, gave them a little bit of food then went back to his tent to sleep. Soon it would be time for Ron and Harry to act.

After an hour of waiting, Harry got up, this was one of the times where he wished that he had not have given his invisibility cloak to James. Ron was to stay where Ron and Harry had been hiding until Harry comes out with Alecto. Harry was in the campsite now, crouching and walking very slowly, making sure that he does not make a sound. It took Harry almost half an hour to get to the outside of the tent. Harry knew he would have to act quickly. It is almost certain that his wand will be within arm reach. The tent was wide open, the Carrow's have grown careless, not using any security and leaving a tent wide open, and even though they knew that the ministry is after them. Harry went into the tent crouching, the tent was fair size, even though It was hard to see he could see that there was one bunk bed about ten step's away, north, where Alecto Carrow was sleeping. To the left was a small bedside table where his wand was.

Harry slowly made his way up, grabbed the Carrow's wand, put it in his back pocket and then grabbed Alecto by the throat and dragged him out of the tent. Harry got all the way out of the tent before Alecto realized what was going on. "Ron, go and release Luna and Oliver" "Ha-Harry P-Potter" said the Carrow who was obviously scared out of his wits. "Yes its Harry Potter '_avaparatias' _(avaparatias is a spell that makes someone unable to apparate for a day). Now I have a few questions for you, so let's take a seat, shall we?"

Alecto refused to move so Harry pointed his wand at him and said "if you don't move I will move you" and reluctantly Alecto moved towards his tent. "Where do you think you're going? The tent where you have been keeping Luna and Oliver" said Harry, who went behind him refusing to lower his wand. In the tent Ron had released Luna from a heap of spells that had been put on Luna and Oliver to keep them in place. "Sit down on that chair" said Harry who indicated a small hair in the corner of the back of the tent. "Ron take Luna and Oliver to the other tent and give them a decent feed' said harry "Alecto and I are going to have a little chat".

"I will give you one chance to answer these questions if you lie, there will be pain, understood" said Harry, Alecto nodded briefly in reply. "First Question, where is your sister Amycus" "I don't know" replied Alecto. "_Imperio!" _"Now where is your sister Amycus?" "She is hiding at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius has told her where you live and she plans to break into your house tomorrow at lunch time and kill you". "Why are you not with her?" "Because she said she was going to try finding lucius and get his help while I stay here and look after the prisoners. She sent me an owl a few hours ago saying this" said Alecto. "Why are you after the Potters" said Harry "because you killed our leader and we want revenge". "Ron, can you take Luna and Oliver to St Mungo's healing centre, I am going to take Alecto back to the ministry". "But Lucius might see you, and word is almost certain to get out if you walk into the ministry with him" said Ron, who had been back long enough to hear that.

The plan was to take Alecto to a secret prison where there were only 10 prisoners, the prison is located in Australia and Harry had chosen a prison in Australia to stop word getting out about Alecto. Harry said his goodbyes to Ron, Luna and Oliver and then apparated with Alecto handcuffed to his arm to Serman Prison in Australia. Harry arrived at the prison and then showed the guards his I.D, even though they knew he was Harry Potter and they took in Alecto. "One last thing, his name is Alecto but don't let word get out, say that his name is Rylee Stilx a professional criminal from England." "Yes sir" and then Harry Potter turned around and apparated to 13 Helga Street, Godrics hollow which is the house of Hermione and Ron Weasley.

It was around midnight when Harry Potter apparated at the doorsteps of 13 Helga street. Harry knocked on the door and Hermione opened it about a minute later. "Harry! Are you alright? Is Ron alright? Why are you back so early" "Hermione everything is alright, if you let me in I will explain everything" "of course Harry come in". Hermione gave Harry a coffee and then they sat down and Harry explained everything. "Hermione I am going to need your help, tomorrow you are going to have to go to my place and tell Ginny whats going on and then get Lily out of there. If Ginny leaves then we can't catch Amycus Carrow" "Ok Harry but we are going to have to do it way before lunchtime, now Harry you really nead some sleep, you can use Hugo's bed".

Harry hated when his family was in danger and the best thing that he could do was to not be seen. Harry and Ron were not due back for another three days and if word gets out to Amycus that Harry was back, she would stay in hiding and the ministry of magic would risk not catching the death eater. It was eight o clock in the morning and Hermione had just left to Harry and Ginny's house a few streets away to tell Ginny and to bring back Lily. Lily would be staying with Molly and Arthur until this was over. Harry tried to pass time by reading the daily prophet but it was no use, he could not concentrate knowing that his wife and daughter were probably being watched right now by at least one death eater.

Finally Harry's mind was distracted when Ron walked through the door. "Oh Harry, Where is Hermione" said Ron. "She is at my place telling Ginny about what is going on and bringing Lily to your Mum and Dad's. Where did you stay last night and have you been seen?" Asked harry. "I stayed the night at Luna's, Oliver had to stay back for medical treatment but Luna was cleared fairly quickly" said Ron. "Are we still going to cut off Amycus from getting into your house" asked Ron "yes, my plan is that you and me stay together hiding in the next door neighbor's backyard where we will have a clear view of the front (we won't be able to see the back because of a fence) while Kingsly Shacklebolt and Seamus Finnegan stay around the back of my house to stop her or them if they come that way".

Finally, it was time. Seamus and Kingsly were already behind the Potter's house waiting, the tricky part was to get Harry and Ron to their next door neighbor's without being seen. They decided to apparate into the neighbor's back yard. It was just before eleven o clock so they had to hurry. Ron and Harry could see Kingsley and Seamus guarding the back door. Harry and Ron moved to the side of their neighbors where they hid behind a large bush, wide enough to cover them but they still have a clear view of their surroundings. Both of the didn't dare to talk, there was too much at stake so they just sat in silence, waiting for the first sign of Amycus going into the house. Half an hour later Ron nudged Harry and pointed to a house across the road, Amycus was standing behind it but she was not alone, there were five others with her.

"Change of plan, Ron go back and get Hermione, then come back here behind the bush let's make this a five vs. five duel. There were lots of problems at the moment; Ginny was still in the house, Harry has to get to Seamus and Kingsley to tell them whats going on, which leaves the back door unguarded but Harry didn't have much time to think about this, The Carrow and her four companions were making their way to Harry and Ginny's house now. They will be there in about five minutes. Harry made a decision, he left where he was hiding and slowly went out the back and to his house. Quickly he told Seamus and Kingsly what was going on. Than the three of them went back to the bush where they were hiding. Ron was already back with Hermione. "Alright when they step on the front yard of my house that's when we attack, make sure that none of them can go around to the back, try only to hurt but not kill." Said Harry, The Death Eaters were almost at the yard now "NOW" screamed Ron and they all got up".

Ron was taking care of the Carrow, Harry (to his surprise) found lucius Malfoy out there fighting Kingsly Shacklebolt, then there were three other death eaters that Harry had never seen before. Harry and Hermione were fighting side by side fighting the two death eaters that had never been seen before, Seamus was dueling the other and had almost already taken the young dark man out, than without warning Ginny came out of the house, she instantly killed The death eater that harry was fighting, Hermione had just knocked out the death eater she was fighting so Ginny, Hermione and Harry rushed over to the other side of the lawn were Ron was on even terms with the Carrow, there wands about half way each and Kingsly, slowly losing to Lucius. Harry went over to the Carrow and together, Harry and Ron Knocked out Amycus Carrow. Lucius saw Amycus go down and looked like giving up, and then with all his effort he tried his hardest to kill Ginny "_avada kadavra" _but Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus (who had just blown half of Lucius's hair off)Ron and Ginny took lucius down in five seconds, Lucius's wand flew from his hand than Harry and Ron chained the four death eaters still alive up.

"Were you thinking of starting up the Death Eaters again where you? Never should have trusted you. There will be a nice and warm cell for all of you at Azkaban." "Come quick its Kingsly! I think that he is dead" screamed Ginny, Harry ran tears swelling in his eyes, In recent years Harry and Kingsly had became close friends and Harry did not want to believe that he was dead.

**1 week later**

Malfoy and the other death eaters were sentenced to life in Azkaban; Kingsly Shacklebolt had a public funeral with people with people like: Neville, Molly and Arthur, Ron, Luna, and over two hundred more. Kinsley's family (his wife and daughter) were given a life time of money. Harry knew that this was not the end, now that Lucius was in Azkaban he knew that Draco will be up to something. Draco, and his son.


End file.
